Of Choirboys and Delinquents
by InuHatake
Summary: TeenAU!After his friends vandalize a church leaving him behind, Dean Winchester is stuck cleaning the place for the rest of the summer. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a stupid little choirboy with stupid big blue eyes constantly on his mind. ABANDONED
1. Of Stupid Ideas

**Okay I'm going to be honest, I have no idea where this came from. The idea hit me and I ran with it. I'm not sure I'll continue this is many people don't like it because it was just on a whim. I am not sure how much I like this chapter because I wrote it in like an hour and it's short but it's all I could think to start this story. I really do kind of hope people like this because I'm rather fond of this idea. So let me know if you like it please! **

* * *

><p><strong>Of Choirboys and Delinquents <strong>

This was stupid. This idea would be it, the one that finally got Dean Winchester thrown in jail. Anyone who heard this idea knew it was stupid, if anyone even heard a whisper of this idea those people would know this was the worst idea in history. It was obviously wrong, morally, socially and most likely religiously wrong. There was a long list of things you weren't supposed to do and this idea that started off as a stupid little joke, had to be somewhere on that list. And yet here he was, crouched down hiding behind a long pew along with Steve, Ritchie and Tim.

The only thing lighting the room around them was the moon shining in through the stain glass windows of St. John's church. The full moon was filling the room with more light than usual so he was thankful for that. Green eyes scanned the room around him, it was the first time he'd ever been in this church. The high rounded ceiling and long isle down the middle caught his eye. This was definitely over the top for a church. There was a stage like thing at the front of the room with a big island like thing right before the stage. It was highly decorated, at least every part he could see was.

Back when his mother was alive they went to church every Wednesday and Sunday but that was at the small Church of Christ not at an over scale catholic church. But that was a long time ago, she was dead and God didn't care either way. After she died his dad stopped going to church because of the memories but he seemed to keep a hold on his faith. Dean himself had no faith left. He couldn't see any reason to, why would God let his mother, who had never done a thing in her life to harm a soul die? Hell when she did die it was to save her youngest son during a break in.

"I think they're gone." Tim's voice snapped Dean from his thoughts and back to the current situation. The four of them had to hide because Tim heard footsteps coming down the long hall way in the back. He'd heard rumors that the priests lived at the churches but hell if he had any idea if that was actually true. "Damn do these people ever sleep?"

Dean chuckled at Tim's words as he stood up from behind the pew stretching out his limbs. "They have to, they can't have sex so what else are they going to do when the doors of the church close?" the smirk played at Deans lips as the other three stood up laughing. Honestly Dean wasn't sure how anyone did it, live without sex?

Snorting Ritchie walked past him patting him on the shoulder, "Some people do without a chick under them every night you know. It isn't as rare as it may seem to you!"

Swinging his arm he laughed as Ritchie, for once, moved fast enough to not get hit. "Oh you'd know Rich." Steve muttered setting the obviously heavy duffle bag on the floor.

Smirking at the guys Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as they began talking about what they were going to do. Half-listening he bit the inside of his lip, Steve, Ritchie and Tim weren't really his friends. They hung out together a few times but his only real friend that wasn't a chick, sad to say, was Ash. His other friends, Pamela, Jo and Chuck were girls and well Chuck. They were the people he actually called his friends. These three guys, he really only hung out with them for his reputation, and the fact that it made his father mad which was really just an added bonus.

"Here you go Winchester." Steve held out a can of green spray paint while he shook a red one in his other hand. Grabbing the can from Steve he turned around and looked at the windows. Vandalizing a church… of course this was the stupid idea that they'd come up with. The stupid idea that he was currently second guessing. All he could see was his mother's face, the disappointment this would surely cause her. The sound of spray made him turn his head. Steve was coating the pew they had been hiding behind moments before with red paint. "You gonna back out now Winchester?" Steve said not looking at him

"Sure." He said rolling his eyes shaking the can he was holding. Letting out a breath he forced the thoughts from his mind as he watched the others paint the pew's and the stain glass windows. Tim had covered half of an angel on the window, Ritchie was just walking down the side of the wall spraying anything he came in contact with. Looking at the spray can in his hand Dean tightened his fist. This was really, really stupid.

At that point he should have just left, done the smart thing and turned around and just forgotten the whole idea. But Dean Winchester never really thought himself smart. Closing his eyes he lifted his hand to the window ready to spray the can. A loud yell made him stop dead. His eyes went wide as he heard Steve curse and drop the can and shoot for the door. Tim and Ritchie looked at each other before running off as well. Dean started after them once he heard the heavy footsteps running towards them.

"Grab the bag!" Dean looked down for a second as Steve yelled. He'd looked behind him and saw an older balding man running for them in the dark. Silently cursing himself he reached down grabbing the bag throwing it over his shoulder. "Hurry Winchester!"

Swearing loudly Dean dropped the bag once again bolting for the door. A hand landed on his shoulder spinning him around. His eyes went wide as he stared into the face of a very angry old man. The man's pale blue eyes looked around the room before looking back at Dean with his eyes full of tears. Quickly looking around he realized one thing, he'd been left alone. Steve, Ritchie and Tim had bolted, hell they probably told him to grab the bag so he'd get caught and they wouldn't. He knew this was a stupid idea.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want this to continue let me know! I hope you liked it! Oh! and if you have an idea for a one-shot you'd like me to do, it can be Destiel, Wincest pretty much anything let me know! I need to get my creative juices flowing and this seems to be the best way to get that done so... promt me if you'd like!<br>**


	2. Of a strange boy with stupid blue eyes

**Well here is the second chapter! I wasn't expecting so many people to like the last chapter so much I was really shocked! I'm ecstatic but shocked. I hope that it wasn't just a one time thing and that people still actually do like this. I've had stories where everyone is like 'please continue' then no one reads it after that... I hope this one is different because I'm proud of it! So remember if you like it let me know!**

**Oh and I'm not catholic so if I get anything wrong I'm sorry!**

**I really do hope you all like this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Of Choirboys and Delinquents<strong>

Leaning back in the chair he let out a long sigh. Was this actually happening right now? Father Williams or whatever he was supposed to be had called his father and they were sitting there waiting for him. The old man looked at him from across the desk once again. Looking away from the man Dean tapped his fingers against the arm of the uncomfortable chair waiting for the old man to start talking once again, he knew it was coming.

Of course when the man did talk he didn't pay attention. Dean had spent that time looking around the room taking in the sights around him. It was just something he felt like he had to do he had to be aware of all of his surroundings in order to feel comfortable. The big wooden desk, the old grandfather clock, the plain white walls and the pictures of angels and other heavenly symbols, and of course the uncomfortable chairs made the office look overly typical.

"I know you weren't able to do all of the mess o your own my son, just tell me who helped you. Please." Dean rolled his eyes, this had to be the fifth time he'd been asked this very same question. For some strange and stupid reason he kept his mouth shut. Hell, he hadn't done any of it and the jackasses left him here alone. But if there was one thing Dean Winchester wasn't, it was a snitch.

The smart thing to do was tell the truth. These Catholic churches were always open right? So he didn't have to worry about breaking and entering charges, so he'd done nothing wrong at all. Sure the old priest hadn't called the cops yet but there was no way in hell he was going to get away with this. He knew the bible said stuff about forgiveness but there had to be somewhere in the book that said not to destroy places of worship, well… he could be making that all up for all he knew but he was going to go with his first thought.

A loud bang echoed through the church and Dean knew automatically it was the door. He jumped slightly and slid back further into the chair. There was no one else it could be besides his father. He would rather be in a jail cell now, at least there were bars separating his father from him. There was nothing else to do but pray to God, who was hopefully still listening to Dean, that his father didn't murder him right here in the church. He watched Father Williams stand up and motion for him to stay where he was as the priest left the room.

He could hear footsteps then talking outside of the room. Really all he could hear was John Winchesters loud voice. He couldn't exactly hear what his father was saying but there was no denying that he was the definition of pissed. Running his hands over his face Dean let out a slow breath. This was not how he pictured this night, he didn't exactly know what was going to happen but being left behind by his friends and sitting in the priests office while his father yelled outside was not what he expected. It was rare that Dean was ever caught, it was rarer than that when he was caught for thing's he didn't even do. It was true that in the end he decided to do it but he'd been stopped.

When the door opened he stiffened in the chair all thoughts stopping in his mind. "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk for a moment." Dean wanted to yell for Father Williams to stay, that he would be killed his he wasn't there but that would make things worse. The closing of the door made Dean close his eyes.

For a moment they sat in silence with his father standing behind him but that didn't last long. His father walked in front of him and glared down at him. When he was little it was cool his dad was so strong and tough looking, now it was the worst thing that could happen. "I don't even know what to say to you right now Dean Winchester." Full name? Never a good thing. "Destroying a church? What would your mother say right now?" his fathers words were a whisper, this had to make him angry if he was mentioning Dean's mother in anyway.

"Dad I'm so…"

John quickly cut him off holding up his large hand. "Don't start with the sorry bull shit." his father took a deep breath. "There were three colors and four cans… please tell me you had the green one." clenching his jaw Dean nodded slowly. The calmer look on his fathers face was almost instant. "Great now just tell Father Williams who the others who were with you and we can go home."

Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head, "No dad." he didn't dare actually look up at his father as he spoke. He could almost feel his fathers glare on him as he tried to stand his ground, he was supposed to be tough. However all he seemed to do was sink back into the chair.

"So you wanna spend the summer cleaning this church?" John asked looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's what's gonna happen if you don't just get over this shit and just tell that you didn't do anything!"

Clenching his fists Dean shook his head. Cleaning the church was probably a million times easier than dealing with whatever Steve, Ritchie and Tim could put him through if he told on them. And well, there weren't any cops involved so that was a big plus in this whole deal. The options seemed pretty clear as to which one was the easiest. Sure it would be a giant pain in the ass but it wasn't the worst that could happen. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this at all, a church none the less, but he had to.

"I'll do it." his voice was a whisper as he spoke. He didn't want to admit that he was agreeing to this, or to the fact that he was being so weak. He was a Winchester, he should be strong enough to stand up to whatever those three did to him. "I don't care, I'm not saying anything." Finally he looked up and green met gray as his father glared at him.

Wordlessly John walked out of the office and into the hall. Father Williams walked in followed by his father. "I'm sorry that you will not tell who helped you deface our place of worship, but I'm glad you are agreeing to take responsibility for this." The man sighed and sat down in his chair on the other side of the desk. "Please come back tomorrow at 10 A.M and we will start everything. I see no reason to involve the police if you come when you're asked to." Father Williams stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Please go home and get some rest son, I must go as well… it has been a long day."

The drive home that night hadn't been bad, it was all silence, which honestly Dean preferred when he was with his father. His little brother Sam had been waiting for them when he got home, it was 2 am so he should have been asleep, he had been when Dean left the house. He pushed Sam to the room when John grabbed the bottle of Jim and their mothers picture. That had to have been the worst feeling Dean had that night, all he could think of was his mother. She would have cried, but hell she would have cried if she'd seen the thing's he'd done in the past. Later that night, after making sure Sam got back to sleep he crawled into his own bed.

The morning came far to fast for him, one moment he was in the wonderful world of dream land and the next he had a little brother sized thing jumping on him. "Wake up Dean dad says you've got shit to do today!" he never hated his brother but that moment he was awfully close.

As his brother shook him he reached out pushing Sam away from him, "I'm up!" he grunted sitting up in bed looking at his brother who was now standing still by the edge of his bed. "And don't cuss, you're to good for cussing." he muttered looking at Sam who was rolling his eyes.

Sam was young but not very, he was going into high school when school started up again. They were four years apart but Sam looked to young where Dean looked to old. Sam was short for his age, Dean had been to then he shot up so there was a little hope for Sam. His face was round and still slightly chubby. The brown mop he called hair was far to long and fell in his hazel eyes which usually were a green color like Dean's own. Sadly Sam was in that awkward phase where his hands and feet were much to big for him. He was gangly for a short kid, his arms were to long for his body but he would fill out. He'd seen pictures of his father when he was like that then he'd been through it himself.

Snorting Sam shook his head, "Whatever jerk." he hopped up on Dean's bed looking at him with a small frown on his face. "Dad fell asleep holding mom's picture… what did you do?" A part of him was offended that Sam assumed that he'd done something but it was true. "I mean usually I do something but when it involves mom…" he trailed off.

Swallowing hard he clenched his fist and looked at the clock, it was 8:30, he had to get ready to go to the church soon. "Some friends of mine spray painted a church and I got stuck cleaning up their mess." he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"What friends?" Dean may have been tired but he didn't miss the tone in Sam's voice.

Rolling his eyes he reached out smacking Sam upside the head, "Oh yeah I'm going to tell you so you can run and tell dad, nice try Samantha!" he scoffed pushing his brother trying to make him leave his bed.

Moving off the bed himself his brother looked at him, "Just saying they are sucky friends if they left you alone with this…" he knew his brother wouldn't say anything more on it. Sam was a god freak like their mother had been. The only problem Sam had was that they didn't go to church and he usually had to work on Sundays helping their dad so he was stuck reading the bible when he was done with homework and only praying before bed time.

Watching his brother leave the room Dean stood up and checked his phone that was blinking in the corner. He had a text from Steve. Clenching his fist tightly around the phone he read the message.

'**Hey thanks for keeping ur trap shut.**

**Hope youre not in to much trouble**

**What you gotta do?**

**~Steve**

Shaking his head Dean glared at his phone, really the first thing he says is thanks for not ratting on us? And not even a thank you? Damn did he know how to pick friends!

'**Yeah whatever I gotta clean up the mess in the church.**

**Going today. Bye.**

**~Dean**

After sending the text he threw his phone died deciding to ignore the phone from now on. Walking to his closet he pulled on a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. Running his fingers through his dark blond hair he made sure it was where he wanted before pulling on his shoes. Heading down stairs he went over last night in his mind. Surely it couldn't be that bad all he was doing was cleaning the church, he hoped no one but the priest was there. It was Monday so he had a week to clean it up before Sunday, he hadn't really seen the extent of the mess but he was confident he could clean it in a week. Hell he'd cleaned up a mess from a party he'd had at his house in about ten minutes so this couldn't be all that hard.

When he entered the kitchen Sam was sitting at the table finishing off his bowl of cereal, it was probably Lucky Charms, it always was when it came to Sam. Grabbing the keys to the Impala off of the rack by the door he looked around for his father. It was almost 9:15 now, meaning his father was a work. Rolling his eyes he clenched his fist tight around the keys, was he supposed to take Sam with him or something? The thirteen year old was okay at home alone he just hated it, or at least hated when Dean left him alone. Had it been just his father leaving him alone Sam would have been perfect.

"You need to drop me off at soccer practice before you go, it's on the way to the church." Sam said interrupting his older brother from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed he was in his practice uniform. His brother was a nerd, undoubtedly a nerd, except when it came to soccer, then he was the biggest athlete in the world. It was amazing watching Sam nerd out over an 'MMO' game or whatever one moment then the next have him run around winning trophies.

"Oh yeah summer league hu, finally playing with the big boys!" Dean smirked down at Sam, "You better be able to take 'em." he pushed at Sam's shoulder smirking lightly as he walked towards the door.

Sam rolled his eyes behind him as they walked outside to the impala. Their dad had another truck of his own so he left the impala with them, or more so with Dean. That fact couldn't make Dean happier, if he'd gotten any other car he wouldn't have liked it, the impala was his baby before he was even able to drive. They both got in and headed down the road. The drive was quiet as it usually was, unless Sam was in a hyper mood then his little brother wouldn't shut up.

After dropping Sam off, after giving him the 'you better kick their asses at the game' speech of course, he pulled into the church. Clenching his jaw he noted the other cars in the parking lot. He'd hoped he'd be alone today, looks like that wasn't an option. Parking away from the other cars he put his head in his hands, had the priest told other people in the church what he'd done? He thought about just leaving but that would just make things worse. Pushing open the door he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the entrance of the park.

As soon as he pushed open the large doors to the church the sound of music entered his ears. Pulling his eyebrows together he walked inside the church fully. The singing was coming from the main room, it had to be a choir there was nothing else it could be. Dean shook his head, of course it was in the main room, where the paint was. They had to have noticed it when they walked in. Standing up straight he walked into the room where the people obviously were, and where the mess was.

The second he opened the doors he clenched his jaw. There were blue and red paint all over the windows and walls. He'd underestimated the damage Tim and Ritchie had done to the walls last night. His fist clenched as he looked at the wooden pews, black paint was covering a good amount of them. The only thing giving him peace of mind was the fact that there was no green paint anywhere. Dean couldn't imagine how he would feel in this moment if there had been, if he'd actually done this. He wasn't totally innocent but he wasn't to blame as much as the others, no matter who was cleaning up the mess.

A small part of Dean expected the singing to stop when he entered and have everyone look at him but that hadn't happened. Letting out a small breath he looked at the group in front of him. They were in church clothes, or maybe it was just nice clothes, they were the exact same things to Dean. He didn't let his eyes linger on anyone person for to long, making eye contact with anyone was on his list of things he didn't want to do. Quickly he scanned over the people until he got to the back row.

No matter how hard he tried not to make eye contact with anyone he let himself get pulled in on the member of the little choir. A pair of sapphire eyes caught his green ones and he couldn't look away. The owner of the eyes had to be about his age if not exactly the same age Dean was, and a boy. He hadn't expected the owner of such stunning eyes to be a male but he was. There was a mess of dark hair on his head, it looked like he'd tried to style it but it only ended up in the mess it was in now. His skin was pale making his eyes and hair stand out more than it should have. There was a small amount of very light stubble on his thin, yet strong jaw.

Dean wasn't sure why he was studying the choirboy like he was but he couldn't stop himself. He was wearing a white dress and black slacks, like the few other men. Honestly he doubted that those clothes were considered nice to any of the people in this church. It was one of the churches where the rich people went. Looking back up at the eyes that made him look at the other teen in the first place he noticed the look in those eyes, they would not be friends. Blue eyes had to know it had been him that was supposed to be the one to do this to the church. Scoffing he sent blue eyes a smirk causing the dark haired teen to quickly avert his eyes from Dean.

Rolling his own eyes he mentally scolded himself, what the hell was he doing a second ago? In most cases where he looked at someone like that he was checking them out, but blue eyes was a boy and he was 100% straight. Clenching his jaw he looked over the choir again, if this priest guy didn't show up soon he was leaving for good. He had told him to be there at 10 and it had to be at least 10:15 now.

As if on cue Father Williams walked into the room and motioned for Dean to follow. He thought about rolling his eyes but he could feel those stupid eyes on him and followed behind the priest wordlessly. They both entered the office and Dean sat sown when he was told. "A few members of my church have seen the mess… I did not tell them that you had done it. To them you are simply helping clean from the goodness of your heart. However I am sure that a few of them have connected the dots." Dean really had to resist the urge to scoff, it would have been obvious to most people that the only way a 17 year old would clean that mess would be if they caused it. "I will ask you to come and try to clean every Monday and Thursday and possibly Sundays after our congregation has dispersed. Only if I ask you for a reason are these dates fine with you?"

The first thought that came to mind was, _'If I don't have to go to jail those days are amazing!' _but he decided to keep the jail discussion out of the talk for now. "Sure, as long as I don't have to miss any games my younger brother has then I'll be fine with it." Dean wasn't sure when Sam would have his games and there was no way he was missing those. Their father never went to any of them and Sam needed Dean there.

A small smile lightly lit the old man's features, "Of course, family comes first so if your brother has something going on then I simply ask you to let me know." he nodded then looked at the old clock behind him. "I haven't received the things you will need to clean but I will be receiving them before Thursday. Follow me, I'll show you to the supply closet so you can start when you arrive on Thursday."

This time Dean did roll his eyes, this man was all over the place. Weren't old men supposed to want to sit down? Pushing himself out of the chair he followed the old man out of the room. Closing the door behind him he noticed the priest smile and walk towards a small group of people. Dean followed but stayed back more so than anything. The priest seemed to take notice of blue eyes, as was everyone else. It was obvious by the slight red tint in his cheeks and how fast his eyes were moving around the group that he was far from enjoying the attention. Dean couldn't help but smirk, it was really not funny but it was slightly amusing and he had given Dean a glare earlier.

"Mr. Novak may I pull you away from everyone else for a moment, I wasn't even aware you were back in town!" He smiled at everyone and have blue eyes a small nod. Dean had to hand it to Father Williams, he was pretty cool for an old religious dude. As everyone else left blue eyes visibly relaxed smiling at Father Williams. "You returned yesterday after services I assume?"

Dean still stayed back, blue eyes was obvious from his look earlier that he wasn't interested in being his friend. Of course Dean wouldn't make very good friends with rich bible freaks. "Yes, I wanted to come earlier but the flight was delayed and I was stuck in Maryland."

He tried to stop his eyes from going wide but it was impossible, Blue eyes was full of surprises. From being a boy with eyes much to pretty for anyone of the male gender and on top of that a deep gravely voice that no one would expect to come from that small teen. It fit him though, in a strange way. Clenching his fist Dean cursed himself again. He was being such a girl. He couldn't think of a reason why this stupid choirboy caught his attention other than the look he'd given him earlier. He had to stop now, this was overly stupid he didn't need to think about this stupid guy who obviously didn't like him. Even if it was for no reason. Maybe that was why this guy he'd never spoken to was getting under his skin… he'd go with that until he figured out something else.

"Oh how rude of me!" Dean looked at Father Williams as he looked at Dean and motioned for him to come over. Great. Introductions. "Castiel this is Dean, he is going to clean the church for us." Castiel? Strange eyes, strange voice and strange as hell name. "Dean this is Castiel, he's been a part of our church since he was a baby."

The look in Castiel's eyes was obvious and clear to read, he didn't want to be talking to Dean. He wasn't stupid, he 'connected the dots' and figured out that Dean was in on the spray painting the church thing. He slowly stuck out his hand, probably due to manners, he was rich so he had to have been born with them. "I'm glad someone is cleaning it up. I'd hate to see Father Williams doing it all on his own." he paused, "Castiel Novak."

It was hard to resist the urge to scoff but Dean managed, "Dean Winchester, and it's no problem at all. I feel like I need to cleanse my soul so I'm cleansing your church." He smirked at Castiel, it was to easy to throw in the comment and the look in Castiel's eyes was worth it. He wouldn't say anything to Dean while Father Williams and it gave Dean a strange since of pleasure. He'd never known that aggravating a person could be so much fun.

Grabbing Castiel's hand he never let the smirk leave his face, he had a nice grip for an obvious pretty boy. Quickly Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean's shoving his hand in his pocket looking away from him with the same nervous look in his eyes as he had before. Pulling his eyebrows together he watched Castiel excuse himself and quickly walk away. "What a strange guy." he muttered to himself. One second he was giving Dean glares and the next he was nervous and fidgety. This was going to be a fun summer.


End file.
